Frogger's Journey: The Forgotten Relic Script
An Relic Door Frogger: A Gate?!? So this is it! This is why Grandpa was so excited! ... But where could he be? (An Villain was goes side a Frogger) ???: What have I said about letting vermin into the site? Frogger: ?! (Unknown Villain seen a Frogger.) ???: Ah, you must be Frogger. I'm sorry that you look so much like your grandfather. You see, Frogger, everything here has potential to be MY great discovery. I hope you understand if I do not want you grimy little hands anywhere near it. Henchmen: Ey, boss. ???: What! Henchmen: What do you want to do with these rock things? ???: Just leave them there! I have ten of those at the mansion already. They are worthless to me. (Unknown Villain as regret a Frogger.) ???: Listen to me, Frogger, that crazy old grandfather of yours probably threw himself off a cliff by mistake. If only he would have cooperated.... Well, just make sure not to follow in your grandfather's Footsteps, Frogger. Mwahahahaha ha ha... Okay guys, we're going!!!! (Unknown Villain and Henchmen leaves Frogger from talk about.) Frogger: What was that? Hm...? Eric Von Viesel Mansion Frogger: What's that? It must be a part of the OPART Eric found... (Frogger got a relic?) Frogger: But it looks different. I should take it to Dusty and have i'm look at it. OPART: OPART Action Data Complete. Frogger: Huh? What was that? That was a weird house, but at least I got the Relic. (Frogger go back to the Kabohti Town) Return to the Kabothi Town (Frogger returns to the Kabothi Town and find Dutsy's Workshop to give relic.) Dusty: Ah, I knew Eric was hiding a relic somewhere. Frogger: I don't know, Dusty, this one seems... different. Dusty: Don't worry, kiddo. I'll install it in no time. This one's on me. (Dusty go work a relic a OPART.) Dusty: Here we go, it should work now. (Dusty recive a OPART a Frogger.) Frogger: So, what does this OPART do Dusty? Dusty: I can't quite say, but i'll bet you'll find out soon. Let me know what you find out. (Frogger left a Dusty Workshop and go a Leona's House) Frogger: Leona? ... Where could she be? Maybe Dusty might know. (Frogger left Leona's House and go again a Dusty's Workshop) Frogger: Hey, Dusty, have you seen Leona? Dusty: Why? Is she missing? Frogger: I couldn't find her in her house. Dusty: Could it be those pesky Black Lotus guys again? Frogger, you need to check it out. Leona might be in danger. (Frogger Left a Dusty Workshop and go back to Black Lotus Hideout) Black Lotus Hideout (Second time) Frogger: This time the Black Lotus Society went too far! (Frogger go the Black Lotus Hideout in second time) Frogger: I hope Leona is alright. Eric Von Viesel: So, is that pesky Frogger taken care of? Dusty: As we speak, he should be going up against the Black Lotus Society. Eric Von Viesel: Two of my enemies up against each other. I love it! Dusty: The OPART action data we got in your mansion will be ready soon. Eric Von Viesel: Splendid! With Frogger out of my hair, I should have my ultimate weapon ready in no time! Hah Hah Ha! (Frogger back to the Black Lotus Hideout) Frogger: Where did they take her? hm? What's wrong OPART? Oh no... something is wrong with OPART! What's going on? But... Leona... I can't go back now! (Frogger find an Master Squirrel Ninja again) Frogger: Hey, you! Yeah, you in charge! What did you do to Leona?! ???: So, you are the one who stole the OPART. It is not wise for you to have come here. Frogger: I just came to get my friend. And you are the ones who stole OPART from me! ???: Silence! The Black Lotus Society has guarded the secret of the Opart for centuries! You may keep the OPART... but only if you are found worthy. Frogger: Huh? ???: Let's see if you can follow my speed! (Frogger catch a Squirrel Shogun in second time) Frogger: Do you give up yet? ???: Perhaps you are worthy of the OPART. Frogger: ...But it seems broken... ???: What!? Impossible. Yuo two. Check it! (Squirrel Ninjas taken a OPART again) Frogger: Hey! ???: Don't worry, we have been studying OPART technology for centuries. ???: Sir, someone has disabled the OPART by using a Dark Relic. We have fixed it, though. ???: Hmm, Frogger, do you know anyone who could do this to OPART? Frogger: ... I have an ida of who! I need to get back to Kabohti! ???: You two. Return the OPART! (Squirrel Ninjas get back a OPART a Frogger, and is fixed!) ???: Take good care of it. Frogger: I Will. Thank you! Return to the Kabohti Frogger: The Black Lotus Society was nice? I'm confused. I gotta talk to Dusty about this. (Frogger returns to the Kabohti Town and go to the Dusty's Workshop, is gone) Frogger: Where is Dusty? He's got a lot of explaining to do! (Frogger left to the Dusty's Workshop and go Leona's House) Frogger: Leona?... She's still missing... (Frogger go a the Mohan house) Mohan: Ah, my friend Frogger, I'm in a grat mood today. I will give you a bargain. This item is from the Orient and is called 'Tee-Vee'. I am willing to part with it for 1000 curios. What do you think? (If frogger no pay a Tee-Vee for 1000 Curios) Mohan: Being stingy in my shop!? Unbelievable! I am insulted! (If frogger pay a Tee-Vee for 1000 Curios) Mohan: Thank you, come again. (Mohan recieves a Tee-Vee a Frogger) Mohan: I'll get it delivered to your grandpa's house. Ah, that was the last item for today. Please come again. (Frogger leaves a Mohan's Shop) ???: I saw Dusty leave. He was with one of Eric's henchmen. (Frogger laves a Kabohti Town and go to the Eric's Mansion.) Go to the Eric's Mansion (2nd Time) Frogger: If they're not here, they must be at Eric's Mansion! (Frogger go again to the Eric's Mansion) Frogger: Dusty has a lot of explaining to do! The drawbridge is down! But why? Is Eric expecting someone? (Frogger enter the Eric's Mansion. Frogger seen a Eric Von Viesel and Dusty as evil plan. Dr. Finnius and Leona was trapped in the cage.) Frogger: Grandpa! Leona! Dr. Finnius: Frogger! Leona: Frogger! Eric Von Viesel: Frogger?! I thought you said those pesky squirrels would take care of him. Dusty: I was hoping they would just finish each other off. But I quest they caught on. Frogger: Dusty, why you double-crossin'... Dusty: Look, it's real simple. Times are hard. I collect OPART data for Eric and he pays me. It's that simple. Eric Von Viesel: Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I should thank you for all of your OPART data, Frogger. Now I can go collect the other OPART and make my ultimate weapon. You can have these two back anytime. Oh, wait. You can't swim. Nevermind then. Mwahaha... ha... ha... Okay, let's go! (Eric and Dusty leaves Mansion. Frogger go for the traps and rescue Dr. Finnius and Leona.) Dr. Finnius: Frogger! Leona: Frogger! Frogger: Grandpa! Leona! Let me open this door! (Frogger open the door, and Dr. Finnius and Leona free.) Dr. Finnius: You have grown so much, Frogger. Frogger: Grandpa! We'll catch up later. First we must stop Eric. Leona: Frogger is right. We need to hurry and stop Eric. Dr. Finnius: Oh yes, what you have there is the OPART that helpes build a civilization. But where there is light, there is also darkness. There is another OPART of destruction. Leona: Eric is planning to use that to create an ultimate weapon. We must stop him. Dr. Finnius: The two OPARTS''' are a pair. The second one should be near where the first one was found! The Ultimate Weapon '''Dr. Finnius: The other OPART is near where found the first one... (Frogger, Dr. Finnius and Leona back to the Kabohti Town) ???: Eric and Dusty just came thought. They didn't say anything about not letting anyone else in, so I guess you may pass. (The Guard pass Frogger) Frogger: This where I broke the statue! Dr. Finnius: Just as I thought. The second OPART has been taken. Leona: We must hurry, Frogger. We cannot let Eric use the OPART powers for his weapon! (Frogger enters the Ultimate Weapon, and see Dusty as Eric's Servant.) Frogger : Dusty! What are you doing? Dusty : Ah, you came just in time. To test my new weapon! Leona : Be careful, Frogger! Dusty has used the OPART to make remote control robots. OPART seems to be able to copy itself as well! Dr. Finnius : Hm! I know this layout. Dusty is guiding the robots through the floor matrix. If you use the switched on the floor, you might be able to cause a power surge, and disable the robots! Frogger : Thanks, Grandpa. I'll do my best. (Dusty summon robots. Frogger pushing switch to disable robots.) Frogger: Take that! Dusty: You're pretty good. But how about this! (Dusty summon robots. Frogger pushing switch to disable robots.) Dusty : How could you... You're gonna sorry now! Mr. Von Viesel! Frogger : Wait! Give back taht OPART! Dusty : Mr. von Viesel, Frogger has beaten my robots and he is coming this way! What should we do? Eric Von Viesel : You FOOL!! I have no patience for failures! (Eric Von Viesel punishing Dusty no pleasures.) Dusty : !! ... Ugh. (Dusty dies.) Eric Von Viesel : If I want the job done right, I guess I need to do it myself. (Frogger goes Eric Von Viesel from the Ultimate Weapon.) Eric Von Viesel : Ah, Frogger. What a pleasant surprise. Have you come to give me your OPART and plea for your life? Frogger : Eric! Give up your evil plans! We'll neve let you get away with this! Eric Von Viesel : Mwa ha ha! With this OPART in my hand, you cannot even touch me. I shall burn you to a crisp! Dr. Finnius : Be careful, Frogger. Eric is using the OPART's destructive power to create a energy field. If only there is a way to use his power against him. Leona : Frogger! If you don't get trapped by his energy field, Eric will try to attack you directly. If you can reflect that energy back at him, you can disable his OPART! (Frogger and Eric Von Viesel fights. Eric Von Viesel hurts.) Eric Von Viesel: So I see you have learned how to use your OPART well. Frogger: You ain't seen nothing yet. (Frogger and Eric Von Viesel fights. Eric Von Viesel hurts.) Eric Von Viesel : How dare you! You will pay for this in PAIN!!! Frogger: Bring it on! (Frogger and Eric Von Viesel fights. Eric Von Viesel hurts.) Eric Von Viesel: No, this can't be happening! Frogger: OPART energy wasn't meant for people like you, Eric... Eric Von Viesel: Nooooooooo!!!!! (OPART let punish a Eric.) Frogger: OPART? Category:Scripts